Football
Football was a event featuring a pair of competitors that ran in the last 2 years of Techno Games. Some teams had names given to them in 2002, like Snowstorm and Kat's Whiskers being Team Snow Cat. Each team was given a proper team name in 2003. Teams 2002 *Ravioli & Technomoth *Terry Turtle & Bugs Buggy *Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers *Celestrial Terror & Smash and Grab *Storm Chaser & Sprocket *Mighty Mouse & Wolf *British Bulldog & Big Bro *A.A.T. & Savage Toaster 2003 *Mighty Mouse and Bugs Buggy/Mouseketeers *Pink Pants & RaMyA/Team Pink *Torti & Slowman/One Foot in the Goal *British Bulldog & Big Bro/Team BB *Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers/Team Snow Cat *Tin Tackler & Thunder/Team Flash *Brutal Beetle & BeetleBot/Team Beetle *870 Squadron & Typhoon Rover/Team Typhoon *Storm Chaser & Sprocket/4 Wheeled Warriors *Hellbent & Constrictor/Skeleton Crew *Technomoth & Tigermoth/Team Make Robotics *Ickle Toaster & Savage Toaster/Team Toaster *Golden Balls & Shed Slammer/Lamb Slamma *V-Bot & A-Bot/The AV Raiders *Sparky and Bob the Beast/MGT 5 *Velocirippa & Sugar Plum Fairy/Nut Nashers Medalists *Storm Chaser & Sprocket (Gold, 2002) *Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers (Silver, 2002) *A.A.T. & Savage Toaster (Bronze, 2002) *British Bulldog & Big Bro/Team BB (Gold, 2003) *Storm Chaser & Sprocket/4 Wheeled Warriors (Silver, 2003) *??? & ??? (Bronze, 2003) Match results 2002 Quarter finals *Big Bro & British Bulldog vs Terry Turtle & Bugs Buggy: Team BB won (7-2) *Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Technomoth & Ravioli: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (7-2) *Mighty Mouse & Wolf vs Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers: Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers won (7-1) *A.A.T. & Savage Toaster vs Celstrial Terror & Smash and Grab: A.A.T. & Savage Toaster won (4-0) Semi Finals *Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Team BB: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (4-1) *Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers vs A.A.T. & Savage Toaster: Snowstorm & Kat's Whishers won (5-3) Bronze Medal Play-Off *A.A.T. & Savage Toaster vs Big Bro & British Bulldog: A.A.T. & Savage Toaster won (3-2) Final *Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (5-0) 2003 Eliminators *Team Toaster vs Team Beetle: Team Toaster won (1-0) *Team Typhoon vs Team Pants: Team Typhoon won (5-0) *4 Wheeled Warriors vs Lamb Slamma: 4 Wheeled Warriors won (3-0) *Team BB vs MGT 5: Team BB won (5-0) *Make Robotics vs The AV Raiders: Team Make Robotics won (2-0) *Team Flash vs Mouseketeers: Team Flash won (2-1) *One Foot in the Goal vs Nut Nashers: One Foot in the Goal won (1-0) *Team Snow Cat vs Skeleton Crew: Skeleton Crew won (2-1) Quarter finals *Team Typhoon vs Team Toaster: Team Typhoon won (1-0) *Team BB vs One Foot in the Goal: Team BB won (5-0) *Make Robotics vs Skeleton Crew: Make Robotics won (2-0) *Team Flash vs 4 Wheeled Warriors: 4 Wheeled Warriors won (3-0) Semi Finals *Team Typhoon vs Team BB: Team BB won (2-1) *4 Wheeled Warriors vs Make Robotics: 4 Wheeled Warriors won (3-0) Final *4 Wheeled Warriors vs Team BB: Team BB won (3-1) Category:Competitions in Techno Games